Soul Exchange
by shadowsglory
Summary: Amon and Robin are getting married but when it comes time to wed where is Robin?Why did she leave and what does this people called Amber and Aqua have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**To who ever is reading this,**

If you read the story already then you know there were alot of grammer mistakes and spelling errors. I have fixed all that so if you will please only review on the story and not so much on if another reviewer is right or do the right thing type of thing. You can include it but let that not be the only thing your saying. You my flame me too ut be gentle.I will repeat in bold letters because no one understands what the hell I am saying:**I am NOT doing it for review or emails and whatever other reason you may think besides interest and fun. The secret code that is used in some of my chapters are mine. I made a challenge for you to decode it it DOESN'T MEAN that I am doing that to get reviews and such it is really giving you a little extra to think about. I know I said if you can figure it out then I will give you and exclusive part of the story but to hell with it. I will put the exclusive even if no one gets it. DON'T TRY to solve the code unless you want to your not being force. I will still continue to update. Today is August 23,2005 I hope everyone will try to decode it but don't force yourself. **That's all I really have to say really and if you wanna be my beta then don't go editing and changing the story with out asking me. I found a beta reader already and they live with me so...if you notice any mistakes let me know don't just complain about it every single time you read. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the story.

Shadowsglory


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone this is my third Witch Hunter Robin story my first one is "A silent song but a large message. My second one is Flameless times which is a series of chapters that I have to update and here is my third on so I hope you enjoy it. His is probably my favorite of them all. plz r&r **

**I don't own witch hunter Robin but I do own the character Amber and Aqua who will show up later in the story. laughscan't sue me now **

_**I can recall the first day I join the STN-J it was the same day I met my future husband. He had such cold eyes that showed no motion what so ever as if he was just a body that souls never wanted to enter. He was worst when it came to the discussion of witch's. That black raven like haired man hated them dearly even though his mother was one. I never understood why he thought such of witch's. He himself was one waiting to be open. Well that what I thought until I found out that Zaizen was giving him orbo pills of some sort to stop such powers from ever being released. After the building collapsed his view changed greatly. Even though him and I had to flee the country the destruction of the building and STN-J it self was a wonderful thing. After 3 months of hiding and living together he final proposed and the state made it illegal to hunt witches so thus we could see our friends again. I still wonder sometime…what would have happen if he never met me and vise versa? What if the building never came down? What if his power awoken? Would Solomon hunt him next? Is Solomon still…**_

"Hey robin what is taking you so long? You still wanna get married don't ya?" Dojima asked as she entered the brides room and started fixing robins make-up.

" Hey Dojima I was just thinking that's all,"

" Is someone having second thoughts or are you just nervous?"

" A little of both actually?"

" Don't worry about it you and Amon are both so deep in love with each other that this will seem just like a extra step before kid." With that Dojima left the room leaving a trail of laughter behind her.

Robin looked at the mirror at her reflection questioning and everything about her relationship with Amon. Her honey colored hair laid down on her shoulders and her face was covered with light pink mascarea luckily it was water proof because not to soon after Dojima left Robin began to cry. She wasn't aware that her lover had entered the room. Amon placed his soft creamy yet rough hand on robins back and kneeled down to kiss her on the cheek.

" Do you want to wait a bit longer robin.I can wait." Whatever else Amon was going to say was stopped as Robin kissed his lips gently and left the room. Amon quickly followed behind her."

What's wrong Robin?" he asked in a warm worried tone." I am just so nervous. Don't worry about me go down the aisle so we can began," Amon placed a kiss on her lips and made his way down to the priest. Dojima, Karasuma, Michael, Sakaki, Harry and even Zaizen were there. Her comes the bride began to play and the flower girls began to walk down the isle. Amon smiled for he knew soon his Robin would join by his side. After long waiting a man rushed to the priest and asked for the wedding to be stopped.

The music stopped and all eyes were on the man that had entered. He had Dark spiky hair and his eyes were a warmblue as for his clothes it was made obviously as if he was to be wed himself. Amon frowned at the man.

" What is your business for intruding," Amon said as he gave him one of his famous cold empty glares. The priest was even talking to him that if he wanted to object wait to they get up to that part.

" No it isn't that... Robin is missing---------and with that everyone found his or her cue to find the missing witch.

**I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the Witch Hunter Robin characters however I do own Amber and Aqua who are my own characters. Sorry for any miss spelled word or grammar mistakes. I know I said I was going to wait for five reviews but I am so bored and caught up in ideas. So here is chapter two enjoy/

* * *

**

_**"Where am I? Where is Amon? How long have I been unconscious?"**_ Robin looked around the room for any sights of something familiar but nothing came. Just as Robin was about to stand up she realized she couldn't feel her legs. The long white silky wedding dress thatwas once on herwas replaced by a black wife beater shirt and jeans. Robin looked around frantically trying to find a means of escape. It was pointless all around her was utter darkness and despair. The room was cold and had a large uncomfortable aura. The only source of light was that of her own that she created by lighting a near by candle on fire. _**Amon**_-Robin stopped and laid back down into the bed. Someone was in the room with her. Who ever it was they were totally quiet until a few split seconds later when the doors opened and a rush of light entered the dirty hell hole.

Robin couldn't speak, move or let alone see the figure in front of her. The light was burning her eyes as if it was her own kryptonite.

" I am so glad you have awoken," the voice said to her.

The voice was gentle and sincere almost as if it was a little girl's voice. _**That can't be a girl's voice,**_Robin thought. _**Her figure much more closer to a woman's**._ The supposed female came closer to Robin and picked her up.

" Where are you taking me," Robin questioned the young female.

Robin tried to use her craft against the female but it was pointless.The female came into a more dimmer so Robin could see more of her features. The woman was a little taller than Robin and she had red hair with warm emerald colored eyes. Her eyes were similar to Robins yet a darker shade and her posture wascasualand ina bit playful.Silence continued between the two before Robin spoke.

" Are you a witch?"

The young red headed female laughed and said yeah as a response.

" My name is Amber Flame, so you're the Robin Senathe Eve that all the witch's are talking about huh!"

Amber began looking at Robin up and down checking for any marks on her body. Robin only nodded response as she began to question why was she here.

" Where am I? Wasn't I suppose to be getting married?"

" You are going to get married but you can't right now... I see your still a virgin and not married which is perfect for the gift I wanna give you." Amber smiled sweetly but Robin wasn't completely sure of the woman's attentions. Her demeanor seem to be calm not hiding a thing. That's when Robin to began to remember what happen the previous hours

* * *

Flashback

**."**_** What is wrong Robin," he asked in a warm worried tone." I am so nervous," and with that she left him to return to her room. Robin had just entered her room when two females jumped her. Instantly Robin tried to use her craft but the attackers werehad orbo.The tall muscler one had allred while the stick figure had all blue. **_

_**"What do you want with me," **_

_**The taller muscular like female grabbed Robin from behind as the other began to put a spell over Robin. As much as Robin fought against it she feel into a deep sleep.**_

End flashback

* * *

"Why was I captured?" Robin asked as she stared hard into Amber's emerald eyes.

" You will find out in time." Amber kissed Robin on the lips making Robin fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

" Michael have you found any new clues yet," the dark haired man said.

" No Amon it seems Robin disappeared with out a trace. I checked the security cameras over and over even the ones in her room and it still doesn't show her ever leaving or being attacked.However there is something odd Amon.It seems that there ismore than ten minutes of the footage is missing from the video tape camera in Robin's room.However the cameras outside her room show the whole time and not once did she leave. Do you think this is the work of Solomon or was Robin..."

Before Michael continued Amon absorbed everything he said_... '**More than ten minutes missing from the tape...No Solomon wouldn't have done this so recklessly. It almost seems as if they want us to find Robin just not to soon."**_

Michael upload the footage to everyone's communicator so we can have an idea where to search."

"I am sending it now Amon."

Amon looked closely at the footage time and saw exactly what Michael had mentioned. **_What the hell? Is it a computer bug in the system or something_?** The Amon turned his attention to the honey colored female in the footage. Robin was talking to someone but there was no one there._**Is she talking to her self?**_

Hey Michael check this out, itseems that Robin is talking to something or herself can you make out what she is saying." Michael zoomed in the footage.

"Sorry Amon she is talking to herself about the wedding and children and such..."Amon laid silently in one of the chairs down the isle wondering where could his robin go.

" Is there any signs that the tape may have been tampered with." Amon was sure that had to be it if it wasn't then they hit a dead end.

" No Amon the video wasn't tampered with I ran it through all the test briefly and it shows no signs."

Amon thanked him as he turned off his communicator. Amon looked around at the white chapel church. All he chairs were still perfectly lined up. Flowers covered the ceiling and the floor beneath him_. **Robin please send us a sign that you are safe. **_Amon placed his face in his rough hands and began to cry.

* * *

**I hope ya liked the chapter. I am planning on making the next one better and hopefully a bit longer. I would like to thank anyone who is reading this story since it is my third fan fiction. I can't wait do chapter 3.Why was ten or so minutes missing from the tape? How did the woman called Amber put Robin in a deep sleep with a kiss on the lips? Who is Amber Flame? What does she want with Robin? Who was Robin with in that dark room? Stay tune for chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the Witch**** Hunter Robin characters however I do own Amber Flame and Aqua Marina. **

Robin woke up once again in darkness. Robin lifted herself gentle from the bed and began to look at her surroundings. She could feel the orbo in the room as well as thw witch that had been watching her.

"Who is there…is that you Amber?" Robin began to ask as Amber appeared out of the dark.

"You never did answer my question Amber. But… What do you want with me, there is nothing I can give you- Robin stopped speaking as Amber place her index finger on the witch's lip.

" The question isn't what can you can do for me but what can I do for you? You see Robin you have innocence and with that there is also great power and leadership qualities, …which… is why I chose you. I have many powers Robin. If you name it I have it. I have the craft of earth, wind, fire, water, time, and mind and finally resistance. I can use my power on any witch I won't hell I could kill you to be the most powerful witch ever with no one to stop me." With that Robin froze and looked at Amber in horror." But I chose not to."

"Why are you telling me this? What purpose may this have for you wanting me here?"

" You see Robin you are Eve the most powerful witch or so the book of dark and light arts claim so you must have all the powers.What I am saying is I am willing to give half my power to you so you can lead the world strong for the few dangerous years ahead. If I give you half my power then it will be a snap for you to learn and adjust to the other half." Robin just sat there in silence looking at Amber. **_How she could be in control of so much power? Why is it me who must stop the danger why not her? She said she could kill me so wouldn't that make her stronger. _**As if Amber read her mind she looked at Robin and gave her a death glare.

" You must do this because the prophecy said for you and that you could summon the hidden power of the old world. I know this is a lot especially since you just turned 20 but think about it Robin…Even when you was a girl haven't you notice they always trained you a bit harder than the other craft users at the convent." Robin began to ponder the statement Amber made. Looking back Robin knew it was true they was harder on her and in fact she made few friends because she was always training and trying to control her craft. Robin looked at the warm green eyes of Amber and gave her a hug. She needs to be held now for she was about to face danger soon and Amon was nowhere in sight to protect her.

" Robin…" Amber said breaking the hug that was between the two. " I will allow you to call Amon to tell you that your okay but he must not know of what we are going to do. Just tell him your safe and that you love him and whatever…but not the project." Amber was staring deep into Robin's eyes as if it was a well and she looking for the bottom. The only thing the honey colored skin female could do was nod her head in agreement.

Same time-back to the STN-J members

"How are you holding up Amon?" Michael asked giving him a lost stern look. After Amon met Robin his eyes began to show joy, passion and even love but after two days of no new leads to the missing witch Amon began to go back into his cold depressing state. Amon wasn't listening to Michael even if he had been he wouldn't have answered. Robin was stuck on his mine since the day he met his but it was always a warm tingling feeling now she was gone as if she was never there to begin with**_. Robin…Robin…Robin _**Amon keep screaming out until he final woke up from his own scream. Michael stood bye Amon and began to comfort him and keep repeating that Robin was alright but each time he said that he keep feeling as if a sense of doubt was released. Amon stood up and gained him composer and looked at the desk Robin would sit in every morning hunt or not.

Dojima and the others came back after 10 long hard hours of searching covering a 50-mile radius but there was still no trace of her.

"Any trace of Robin?" Amon asked the group as they walked toward him including Nagira.

"Nope the closest thing we have to a lead is what Nagira found out and that sounds like a load of heap."

" What is it that you exactly found out?" Amon looked at his half brother as if he just saved his life.

" It seems thatthese two witchesnamed Amber Flame and Aqua Marina were asking around for Robina few days ago. When ever someone would say no they would look at each other say that the were getting closer. I knowthat sounds crazy but it is all we got."

The whole staff began to look through old papers and files ofRobins. Three hours passed and no one found a single hint of whereshe would go let alone where would someone take her.The phonebegan to ring which broke the soundless barrier that was in the room.Michael hit the speaker button since he was covered from head to toe in file work.

" Michael or Amon are you there?" The sweet Angelic voice rang throughout the room.

"Robin" Amon automatically said turning his focus to the phone." Are you okay Robin? Where are you? Speak up your on speaker it's okay." Amon yelled as he approached the phone as if it was Robin her self

." I am fine everyone don't worry about me. I am so sorry about our wedding Amon I will make up to you I promise. As for my location I know but I can't tell you well at least not yet." Robin stopped and looked toward Amber as if to ask her a question.

" Robin…Why can't you tell us your location? Are you in danger? Were you in danger?" Sakaki asked recalling the fact Robin had the power of fire.

" I was in danger but my danger level is now near completely zero. I can't tell you my location because…I…I…I don't…I don't want you to come get me just yet."

" Robin this isn't a game tell us your location so Amon can pick you up?" Karasuma yelled showing pain and sorry in her syllable of her words.

" I need to fight this battle on my own whether I or you like it or not? Karasuma you and the others have been telling me who to hunt but now it seem the tables have turn…So wait for me to return so I can give you details on the situation. Just listen to all my orders as clearly as you do Amon's just better. I have to go now bye." Robin hung up quickly leaving Amon and the others in utter shock.

" Michael did you trace the number?"" Sure did it seem's as if the building is right next to us."

Everyone looked in shock they had been looking for Robin forever to find out she was right beside them." What did Robin wait until she return so she could give the orders? Come on!" Amon said as he left the room to go to the building next door with his friends by his side.

Back to Amber and Robin

"Come on Robin we need to go Amon and the others have traced the phone back here I know another safe place.Aqua Marina hurry up."

Robin followed Amber until she reached a red bmw. Robin never knew about Aqua Marina but it did seem, as it was the witch that was watching over her the whole time. Robin and Amber waited into the car and was approached by a female about the same hit as Robin and her eyes was the same shade green as Amber. You could swear Amber and Aqua were twins except for Aqua's blue short hair.

" My name is Aqua Marina nice to meet you Robin."

"Same to you"

" No time to get all friendly we have to leave before Amon and the others can stop us." It was to later before the engine started black cars that held the furious STNJ members inside boxed her in.

**Yes another chapter done so far I am on a roll by the way sorry for the authors note.Some questions were answered but the questions still remain:Who is Aqua Marina? What is going to happen to Amber and Aqua once Amon is on their trail? Will Robin and Amon ever get married? What is the danger that threatens Amber so dearly? Sorry to leave a cliffy but I had to do it since I will be gone for a few days. Laughs and ignores the boos don't hate me because I am talented and your more talented. Lol till next time see ya! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Witch Hunter Robin or any of it's characters however I do own the secret code that will be used in the next chapter and the Characters Amber Flame and Aqua Marina. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Damn it. They caught us. Aqua don't us your craft on them no matter what!" she turned to face Robin." That includes you mean as well we need to save as much strength for the final battle." Amber went silent for a moment but in her mind it was loud and unclear of what to do next. _**Should I tell the STN-J about our plan? Should I use my craft to get away? **_Amber came back to reality when the hunters began to shot orbo bullets through the window.

"Robin and Amber get down." Through the mist of all the shooting Amber final came to the conclusion that they were trapped and was going to need the STN-J's help later in the plan. Amber went into a deep thought again so deep she didn't realize she had been shot in the arm. **_This could actually work out it is a much better plan than before. We are really gonna need Amon for this but I am sure he will listen to Anything his future wife will tell him. _**

**_"_** Robin" Amber yelled" go through the back seat and get out of the car and tell them to stop shooting they will listen to you." All Robin did was shake her head in a nod as she began to exit the car. As soon as she was out the car she felt the orbo guns point at her." Robin…Are you okay?" Amon said as he with a smile on his face as he signaled that Robin was okay." Yes I am Amon but you need to stop the shooting?"

Robin looked deep into his eyes as Amon himself just realized Karasuma and Sakaki were still shooting at the car." Karasuma…Sakaki stop shooting. Robin is safe now. The kidnappers will pay later." They both stop shooting as everyone approached Robin to embrace her. Just as the embracing stop she notice Amber and Aqua approach her. Robin let go of everyone's embrace to go to Amber and Aqua." Amber are you okay you have a bullet in your arm." "I am fine Robin. I think we all need to talk…I have decided to tell the STN-J for they may prove to help us later…Amon may prove to help us later."

Amber looked at her wound and asked Aqua to heal it and thus she did. Robin stood there in the dark abandon garage looking amazed at Aqua's power even though had seen it before." Meet you at Harry's Amber said as her and Aqua began to leave the building's Garage despite the fact guns surrounded them." Amon, Karasuma, Michael, and Sakaki remember what I told you on the phone about waiting for my orders? Well this is command one all of us meet at Harry's in ten minutes ad no lateness is allowed."Robin then ran of to join Amber and Aqua who were on their way outside of the building completely.

" What the hell we save her ass and all she goes to do is follow the ones who are responsible for her dissaperence and gives an order?" Sakaki asked with an angry tone almost as if he was a mass murderer.

" Well Amon to we listen to Robin and meet at Harry's or-

" Listen to Robin she has grown up so much since she came to work for us and we never let her do something on her own let allow trust her to do it allow. I think it is time we trust Robin. If she says come then come if she says she isn't in danger then she isn't. We are selfish, always telling Robin off for I our own mistakes and she is right the table have turned and we aren't use to it." Amon looked up at everyone around him looking for any reply in their facial expression. Amon began to walk to the door that he seen Robin go through. Everyone looked at Amon questioning if this was a personal thing or something he truly thought about.

"Amon…Amon is right you guys. We haven't been fair to robin after five years." Karasuma looking at each of them the same as Amon had just a moment ago when she ran to catch up with him. This time no one had to think they followed right behind Karasuma knowing that everything would be okay if they Believed in each other.

**Ha! Ha! I left you with another cliffy but I know the audience is probably anger if I leave this chapter like this despite the fact I update everyday. So I decided to go on with the show.**

At Harry's

" Robin are you sure they are going to show…" Just as Amber finished talking the whole STN-J crew came including Nagira, Zaizen and the chief. Amber and Aqua frowned at the site of them but decided to think nothing of it, Everyone sat down even Zaizen as if Robin was the boss now. Silence remained at the table until Amber spoke.

" You are all probably wondering who the hell I am and who the blue headed lady next to me is and why in gods name did I kidnap Robin. I will be straight forward with you my name is Amber Flame and this is Aqua Marina and we need Robin's help for the battle that will later come up. All of the witches are going to attempt to Assisnate every single human on day called Halloween which leaves us two months of training and prepartion." The room continued to be in silence but everyone nodded with understand meant. "I am actually glad you have tracked us down because we will need your help Amon on what we are planning to do."

"What the hell will that be?"Amon asked obvious angry at the female previous actions.

" How can I break this to you gentle? I have the craft of earth, fire, water, wind, time, mind and finally resistance. My powers are strong where I can kill Robin in a snap but I chose not to. See Amon I wanna give Robin half my power of every single craft I have. So as soon as I give her half the other half will be easy to learn on her own. Aqua here she can heal, and revive people so she will also be giving power to Robin. But there is two elements missing. Amber stopped to catch so air and allowed the STN-J members to catch up.

" So what is the missing elements and what do you need Amon for?" Zaizen asked questioningly. Zaizen didn't like listening to a woman one bit but this was a far to serious issue to go with his ego.

" Amon is a seed so I will awake his powers which are love and light. He will have to help transport energy as well."

"What about Robin won't this be a power over load?" the quiet Michael asked.

" Yes it will be but she can adjust he body to it. So Amon do you agree?" Amber asked looking at Amon as sincere as possible. Amon looked at Robin and waited for her to glance back with the answer. She nodded her head yes." Fine!" and with that the meeting ended and Amon went home taking Amber, Aqua and Robin with him.

**Yes another chapter down I am so happy now.Tommorw August 23,2005 I may not be on at all in fact I updated today was lucky because everything I have to do got canceled. I hope you like this chapter and Until next time see ya.I am so sorry for any spelling mistakes and such and I am sorry this chapter is short.

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any Witch Hunter Robin characters but I do own the secret code that is in this chapter (it will show up in later chapters as well) and the characters Amber Flame and Aqua Marina.**

The drive to Robins house

" Robin…Robin how do we know we can trust Amber and Aqua. They just magically appear and say the world is in danger without showing no evidence and we're just listening to them." Amon said as he looked over at the two sleeping figures that were in the back seat.

Robin had pondered that herself. If Amber could control minds wouldn't it be possible that she is doing that now. **_Those eyes though_**… Robin whispered to herself. **_No one who is evil can have such warm emotional eyes as such as these two and then there is the fact that they chose not to kill me._**

" Amon just trust me okay. I just have a feeling that these to are the real deal and that won't go through all this for a lie."

"I trust you Robin I just don't trust them…we are here Robin. "Amon said as he parked the car.

" Amon where will these two stay there isn't enough room in either of our homes for just one of them."

"Don't worry about us Robin." Aqua said. Aqua's voice was sweet and cheerful where it kind of freaked you out. Aqua had the same type of attitude as Amber and that was honest and straight to the point.

" Amber and I can stay at a hotel tonight."

Robin nodded as she began to escalate up the stairs to her apartment. Amon waited until he saw Robin's lights go on before he final began to drive off. The drive to the hotel wasn't a quiet ride as one may expect but it was a bit sociable.

" Is there anything else you need to tell me about this little project before the exchange is done?" He looked at his rear view mirror to make sure there wasn't anyone following behind.

"No." was the only response he got during the whole ride besides the side conversations Amon had with Aqua.

" Come to think of it I do havea few morequestions to ask."

Amber and Aqua's eyebrow raised as Amon began to ask his question.

" How do you two know each other? How did you know my powers? And how do you know that the witch's will attack on Halloween?"Amber smiled at Amon's curiosity and was a bit happy about it.

"Aqua and me are sisters. I knew of your powers because my body has the power of resistance so whenever I am near a seed or witch my body automatically, how you say takes the witch and brakes down the witch's data. I know the witches will attack on Halloween because I seen it in a vision." Amber smiled warmly at Amon but her glare was colder than ice.

" Just because I am working with you it doesn't mean I have to get along with you. I still have yet to witness your power."

" Don't worry you will."

Amber replied as she left Amon alone in the car to check in at the golden hotel. Amon sat in front of the golden hotel for a few more moments interpreting what Amber said from ever perspective. " To hell with it he muttered to himself as he drove off to go to bed himself.

The rest of the week went like a breeze. Zaizen had hired Amber and Aqua to help in the hunts against the witches. Amber knew what Zaizen was doing with the witches but chose to ignore it until their project was done and completed. The capturing of witches went by so fast they cleared a months worth in just 4 days.

The next week

" Today we will transfer our powers into Robin. Amon if I am correct your powers should have been activated two nights ago correct."Correct"the frustrated Amon replied. It shocked the hell at him when his powers were finally active. All he couldsee was white for the first two hours and after that he would cause lighting to be in the sky. He hated having his powers active but if it was to help the world and make Robin happy he was fine.

" Aqua pass me that dagger please." Aqua did so and as she passed it to her Amon and Robin looked nervous and scared. Dojima and the others were allowed in the room for the ritual but it seemed to make them flinch. Amber stabbed the dagger through her hand and passed it to Aqua as she did the same.

" Amon and Robin you must stab one of your hands with the dagger so the ritual can start."

Robin took the dagger out of Aqua's hand and stared at it knowing the pain it was going to cause her. The fact Robin didn't run that second shocked Amon. Robin used the dagger and went straight through her left hand making a few tears slid down her pink full cheeks.

" Hurry Amon stab yourself."

Amon was hesitant just as Robin was but didn't want to show his team weakness so he did the same.

" Now squeeze that hand for 10 seconds allowing whatever blood that falls to be in this cup…"

After the second were up there was a huge cut full of blood but even more pain in the room. Amber stood up on her knees and poured a sand like mixture into the blood turn the red metallic liquid into a clear substance." Now what I am about to say may sound stupid but repeat it after me…"(**A/N: This is not a really language in fact it is a secret code I use often. Don't worry about actual being able to read the code just look for the meaning at the end).**

Eqx egheq pyb wghtjx bnhg xvn whe y mtx zyk rtmm y qxyge gnwtk tj eqx ykvxm fqn jqymm wgtkv eqtj vtctvxv imykxe tken nkx. **(A/N: this is actually the secreted language this isn't a spelling error)**

Robin, Aqua and Amon repeated the confusing chanting pondering what the hell they were saying. The spell had many clicks and slides of the tongue that occasionally it would almost stop the spell from working. As soon as the spell was over Amber stood up and yelled Robin. The spell was complete and Robin now had the power of fire, water, earth, wind, light, love, mind, resistance, time, healing and revival. However even though the spell was complete there was one more thing to be done to make it permanent.

" Robin it isn't over yet."

Amber said looking at her with a frown. Amon and Aqua was getting their hand bandage when Amber said that.

" You must drink this cup of blood that we had said our prayer over."

Robin looked at the clear substance that was once a hell red and she began to drink. Blood was suppose to have a metallic taste or so many say but for some odd reason it tasted as sweet coffee: Robin's favorite drink. As the last drop hit her lips Robin passed out. Amber place Robin's body on the couch near by as she went to get her own hand bandage.

" Why did robin pass out?" Amon asked looking at Amber as if he was about to kill her.

" Our blood is like invaders to her body her body isn't use to it so it is becoming adjusted and the variation of power she has now really takes a toll on you."

"Why are we being bandage if Aqua can heal people?" " After you transfer power you can't use any craft for twenty four hours. We all need sleep so you can all stay her tonight." Amber said as she made room for everyone to sleep.

Amon, Amber and Aqua were in room while Dojima, Sakaki, Michael and Karasuma stayed in the other.

" Hey Amon,"

" Yeah Aqua me and Amber ordered a separate room so you and Robin can be alone okay."

"You didn't need to do that." Amon was glad but knew that Robin wasn't going to have sex with him until the night of their wedding. He didn't mind at all in fact he loved Robin a bit more than any other woman because she had morals and didn't sleep with the first guy that said he loved her.

" Good night Robin and Amon." Amber and Aqua both said as they left to the other room. Amon tucked Robin into bed and sleep next to her. Amon place his arm around her waist and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think of these chapter. I think it is okay so I hope you read this story and add review. I will update as soon as I can I may not update for a while. I can't believe this is my second chapter in a day. Sorry if there is any spelling errors I will try to fix them as soon as possible. I need to work on my flameless times series and my Sailormoon fanfic since I have been mostly been working on this. But I will update on everything hopefully by the end of the week. I can't wait to type the next chapter

* * *

**

**By the way the chant:**

**Eqx egheq pyb wghtjx bnhg xvn whe y mtx zyk rtmm y. qxyge, gnwtk tj eqx ykvxm fqn jqymm wgtkv eqtj vtctvxv imykxe tken nkx**

Means:

**The truth may bruise your ego but a lie can kill a heart. Robin is the angel who shall bring this divided planet into one.

* * *

**

**It is a simply chant I know but can you decode letter by letter I think not if you can email me at If you can I will make an exclusive extra part of the story foreveryone. This is more of a challenge it is not forreviews and emails...Enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry I didn't update as soon as I said I was going to but things in my house have been wild and crazy since my brother is returning from Florida in a few days. I have received some emails about the secret code that it didn't have a pattern but when I tell you at the end of the story you will be surprised how simple it actually was. Here is a hint when you see x it is a t and when you see y it means a. I will show you what I mean at the end. For right now enjoy chapter 8.**

**I don't own Witch Hunter Robin in any way but I do own Aqua Marina and Amber Flame as well as the code that will appear in some chapters.**

Previously

"You didn't need to do that." Amon was glad but knew that Robin wasn't going to have sex with him until the night of their wedding. He didn't mind at all in fact he loved Robin a bit more than any other woman because she had morals and didn't sleep with the first guy that said he loved her.

" Good night Robin and Amon." Amber and Aqua both said as they left to the other room. Amon tucked Robin into bed and sleep next to her. Amon placed his arm around her waist and went into a peaceful slumber.

Now-the next morning

Robin woke up with a headache that was more painful than the STN-J bullet that had shot her a few years before. As she began to lift her body off the king size bed she noticed an arm over her waist. Amon was lying besides Robin with his eyes close showing he was still sleeping. Robin lifted the muscular arm and went to take a shower. Before Robin could reach the knob to begin her shower there was a knock at her door. Robin placed the towel once more on her body and began walking towards the door.

"Dojima, Karasuma…what are you doing here so early in the morning." Robin asked as she led the two women into the room. The room was covered with gold fabric up and down on the ceilings and the King sized bed where Amon sleep was filled with dozens of pillows each had a different pattern design on it. The bathroom seemed richer than the bedroom if that was even possible. The huge bathtub and shower that was on the side was filled with red rose petals and more than 50 candles that surrounded it. However those were probably considered small considering the huge hot tub that was placed in the middle of it all.

" Robin this room is huge Dojima said with her mouth open as if she was welcoming birds to place a nest.

" Robin this room is bigger than everything in ours and that's not including your bathroom and closets. How much do you think Amber and Aqua paid for this?" Just as Dojima finished looking over the room Michael, Sakaki, Amber and Aqua had entered the room. All of them in the same shock as the others had been except Amber and Aqua of course. Robin wasn't even aware of had the room look since she was a sleep the whole time. Robin looked towards the bed at the sleeping Amon. It surprised Robin that he hadn't waked up from all the noise and chatting that went on. Robin left the bedroom and went to take her shower that was stopped earlier.

" Robin are you okay?" Amber asked she entered the bathroom with Aqua as she closed the door behind them. Robin was sitting in the tube clearing out her head of all the things she had just learned. Robin wasn't even aware that Amber and Aqua was in the bathroom with her let alone that they had asked her a question. Amber approached Robin and began to give her back a massage. Robin's eyes fluttered open at the new touch on her.

" What are you doing here?"

"Well we have something's to talk about that I don't want the others to know just yet.

"Such as…"Robin asked as she allowed Amber to go more downward toward her butt. Robin didn't mind because she knew she could trust them and Amon was in the other room.

"Well first of all you can't use your powers at all today or the ritual would have been a waste and your training will start tomorrow when Aqua, you and I arrive in New Hampshire which is in America."

"Why are you telling me this alone if I will have tell Amon anyway?'

"Robin that's not what we wanted to tell you…we actually wanted to discuss our plan for how to take down the all the witches on Halloween.

"Do you literal mean all the witches in the world or just here in Japan?"

"In the world sadly Robin. It is the only time when witches will work together and when all there powers increase by 300.

"How we are going to do it I don't know. I am sure we can't do the whole world in one night that's for sure even if I was to freeze time with you…is that why we haven't had many hunts lately?"

"Yeah and as far as we can tell more than 75 percent of the witches have made a clan to this organization called Beta. We have about 550 more witches with the same powers as you just only have one the question is how do we train them all at once if Aqua and me will be training you…

"Are we all meeting tomorrow in New Hampshire?"

"Yeah" Aqua responded as she began to lift Robin from Amber's grasp to place her on a mat to give her legs a massage.

"How many of each craft?"

"Well there is fire, water, earth, wind, light, love, mind, resistance, time, healing and revival. I would say about 55 each why?"

"The plan is you and Aqua teach me everything you know in a months time and we can split up the people and teach them. Aqua can teach Revival and healing which is 110 witches and we can teach the rest dividing it between us…and if the witches will meet up with us tomorrow as you say then during the month you are training me they can start focusing their powers in small groups if they wish to do so…Do you two agree with me?"

Amber and Aqua had wide grins on their face as they continued to massage the leader the plan was sort of full proof considering half of their witches already lived in America.

"Robin there is a problem though you have to learn and master all 11 crafts before you can teach the kids and I think a month is dangerously cutting it close…"Amber was cut off as Robin began to speak once more.

"True it will be cutting it close but who ever said just you two had to teach me I can learn and pick things up from our students as well." Robin lifted her body off the mat and began to get dress in the clothes that were placed in the bathroom for her earlier. The trio left the bathroom together only to be greeted by some stares and glances.

"Is there something wrong?"

Amon had woken up and was dressed by the time the females had exited the bathroom.

"It's nothing we were just wondering if there is anything about the mission we need to know before moving on." Amon said as he looked at his fiancé for answers.

"Well…tomorrow I have to leave for America so I can start my training and 550 other witches will be there to train by my side…"

Amon and the others immediately didn't like where Robin was going especially with the talk of going to America.

"Are we going with you Robin?"

"No sadly and the witches we will be fighting will be a lot harder to battle than the ones we have been. Orbo in fact might not even work on the witches and the witches we are going up against are a clan so to speak. "Robin stated as she began to brush her hair as if it was something she said everyday.

The room was silent not only because they were listening to Robin but also the thought of the witches had brought a chill up their spine. Orbo wasn't going to work and it made the STN-J crew realize how much training they had to do themselves.

"So Robin…mmm…. about how many witches would you say we are up against?" Karasuma asked breaking the silence barrier that had filled the room.

"Honestly more than 75 percent of the witch population and that's all around the world. We will have to stop the witches not just in Japan but all over."

The room entered silence once more with each member pondering what to do.

"Let's go eat breakfast maybe that will help us all out a bit." Aqua said as she began to leave the with everyone right behind her.

* * *

**So how was the chapter…it was okay but probably not as good as my other chapter's right? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to publish the next one. As I said earlier here is a hint with the secret code**

**Eqx egheq pyb wghtjx bnhg xvn whe y mtx zyk rtmm y qxyge, gnwtk tj eqx ykvxm fqn jqymm wgtkv eqtj vtctvxv imykxe tken nkx**

**Means:**

**The truth may bruise your ego but a lie can kill a heart. Robin is the angel who shall bring this divided planet into one.**

**Eqx egheq pyb wghtjx bnhg xvn whe y mtx zyk rtmm y qxyge**

**The truth may bruise your ego but a lie can kill a heart.**

**Gnwtk tj eqx ykvxm fqn jqymm wgtkv eqtj vtctvxv imykxe tken nkx**

**Robin is the angel who shall bring this divided planet into one.**

**Do you see it now……. You can tell y must mean a since it is always under it you can tell t means I since it is under many of the words that have an t and you can tell j is s and so on**

**Tj means is because t is I and j is s do you get where I am going …give more hints in later chapters**


	8. Chapter 8

Yes I am back. I know some people are probably still confused with the code and want me to give a hint in this chapter well I am not going to sadly. I will just post this chapter and give you more hints in chapter 10 or 11. Enjoy!

The next morning

Robin woke up from her huge bed finding yet again Amon's arms were around her. The bright large orange ball of heat in the sky shined into the room by the windows. Robin lifted the hand that was covering her waist and went to the bathroom o take a shower yet again. Luckily this time she didn't have to answer the door. Robin slid her soft gentle body into the warm water and began to relax. Something she hadn't done since Amon asked her to marry him. Even though there was no knock on the door Robin could still feel the presence of Amber and Aqua entering the bathroom.

"Hey Robin our planes leave at 4 so we have about a good 4 hours of free time. Let us know when your ready and we will start heading to the airport." Amber said as she began to close the door. When she left to leave the room she was greeted by a very grumpy Amon.

"Amber and Aqua can you wake up Amon there have been a change of plans!" Robin yelled as she slid deeper and deeper into the water. Not a moment after she spoke Amon entered the room with Amber and Aqua behind him. Amon could help but stare at the body of the female that was soon to be his wife. Her skin was so smooth when he touched them but when she bathed it looked like she was a goddess calling out to him.

"Here is the new plan…it isn't really different but I figure Amon could come with us to America that way we he can train his powers as well and possible help me with mine since you guys don't have the power of love and light. Aqua will teach revival and healing for the last two months to the other witches which is 110 witches… Amon will teach love and light that is another 110… and Amber and I will teach the remaining 330. Amon since you have no one to help you really learn yours I guess you will have to try to apply what I am learning to your powers and pick up things from your students. That is if you agree to go with us to America Amon…" Robin said quickly and swift never leaving her eyes off the three. Amon stood there looking at Robin in amazement of how much she had grown since he met her and how much her voice was really coming out.

"Yeah of course anything to help of course. Plus I think I got the love and light under control." Amon demonstrated by messing with the hotels electric system turning the lights on and off. Robin smiled before everyone had left. Amon started to pack his things and was finished by the time it was one in the afternoon. Dojima and the others had just arrived in the couple's room and already began to ask questions.

"We will miss you all even if it is only for three months." Sakaki and Michael said at once.

Robin and even Amon smiled as they began to checkout the hotel.

Later-driving to the airport

"Amber I am curious about something you said before the others came to get me. You said, "…I see your still a virgin and not married which is perfect for the gift I wanna give you…" Why did you say that?" Robin asked looking at the driver in front of her.

"Well the spell requires a pure soul witch would mean a virgin and innocence which you have as for the marriage thing I didn't want the spell have a possible mess up because you have a bond with someone outside the circle. I didn't count on Amon ever finding us and when he did things worked out actually better."

"So you was going to take me and leave the others in worry," Robin said as she drifted off in her own words.

"I let you call Amon didn't I off course I was going to tell them just not soon. I wanted then to know your safe and that was all."

"How would you know if I am not many of the witches planning to destroy humans…?"

This time Aqua answered staring Robin in the eye." No one with those eyes can't be evil and besides your friend Michael and Sakaki are humans and you show great care for them."

Not to soon later they arrived at the airport and left for America…


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own witch hunter Robin however I do own Amber Flame and Aqua Marina along with a few other characters you will see in chapter 11 and on. I use these characters in all my stories almost enjoy chapter 10

In New Hampshire, United states-America-North America

"We are here…the place we are going to be staying at for the next 3 months." Aqua said breaking the silence of the room as they entered a huge plaza like building.

"I think we are going to need more room if there are 550 witches plus us four." Robin stated as she looked at the building up and down it could hold 550 people shower and such more.

"Don't worry we will all fit here and still have a lot of empty space. We better go to the highest floor since that is our rooms." Aqua said as she began to make her way to the elevator.

"There are 70 floors we will be on the 65th floor. The five floors above us is the training rooms and floors 64 through 9 is all dorms for the witches which leaves about 10 or eleven per floor and each floor has people with there own crafts.64 through 53 is Amon's students, 52 through 41 is Aqua's and the rest is me and Robin's. Understood everyone." Amber asked as the four left the elevator and approached their rooms. The four each went into there own rooms.

Robin's room

Robin entered her room that was painted in silver and black strips. The bed had black sheets that had a white quarter moon on it in the center. It matched perfectly with the curtains and the dressers and closet was painted gray with a small invisible line of red. Red and white rose petals covered the bed and floor. Robin closed the door behind her and started to unpack the large suitcase she was carrying.

Amon's Room

Amon entered his room not to long after Robin had entered her own. His room was black and gray and somewhat misty. His bed wasn't covered in rose petals like Robins but it was filled with newspapers and books with a note. The rest of the room was the same but somewhat brighter since he did control light and love. Amon didn't bother unpacking he just jumped on the bed despite the newspapers and things there. He did however lie in the bed reading the note Amber had left.

"Hey Amon If you are reading this that means you have came with Robin to America and will help with the plan. Anyway I hope you like your room I personally took time to decorate it to your personality along with Robin's and Aqua's. Sorry if you don't like the fact you have 4 windows but you need to practice your powers a bit more before the students arrive and Amon if you are going to lay on the bed please place the stuff on it to the side. See ya at lunch in 3 hours.

_**-Amber Flame**_

Amon read the note over and over pondering how Amber could know he was coming. He easily pushed the thought to the side and began making his way to Robin's room to see how she had adjusted.

Amon knocked on Robin's door and waited for her to respond. When Robin didn't respond the third time he entered the dark room. The light was off but since he had the power of light he could see without a problem. He looked to the huge queen size bed. Their Robin lay in between the sheets sleeping soundly.**_ She looks so peacefully,_** Amon thought as he began to make his way to the door. The pale light witch woke up quietly in time to see Amon leave her room." Amon…Lay with me I know we are both tired." Amon turned to the fragile woman and climbed into the bed with her and the two lovebirds drifted into a sweet slumber.

Amber and Aqua had just came back from there own rooms and watched the two come together from the security room." How sweet," Aqua said she watched the two. Sadly the two's slumber had to be stopped since it was lunch the most favored part of the day. Robin and Amon woke almost at the same time and left Robin's room." I am still tired," Robin said with a sleepy look as a yawn left her mouth. She leaned on Amon and began to dance with him." Where were we suppose to met Amber and Aqua?"

"I don't know…"and with that he pressed his lips to Robin's. Unfortunately it didn't last long because Amber and Aqua dragged the two to the second floor.

"Hey amber if floors 70 to 66 is gyms, 65 through 9 is dorms and two is lunch what is 1 and 3 through 8?"

"Those are kitchens too." Amber answered and continued to eat her pizza.

"How are we going to feed everyone?" this time it wasn't Robin or Amon who asked the question but Amber herself. Amon and Robin looked at Amber with a bit of worry

"Don't worry I have taken care of that and floor one is not a kitchen or cafeteria but a entrance. They will all arrive tomorrow and I have put who with who already." Aqua said leaving the table.

_**Sorry this chapter is short especially since it is a bunch of talk and no much really happening I need to post this as a bridge for the arrival of the witches. The next chapter will be a character guide for all my characters.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Name: Alexandra ZeeCee ZaCool **

**Age: 15**

**Description: **

**Hair Color:****Blonde**

**Eye Color:****Blue**

**Height:****5'5**

**Posture:****Balanced**

**Body:****Skinny and well toned**

**Personality: Questioner and Independent as well as wild**

**Name: Amber Flame**

**Age: 25**

**Description:**

**Hair Color:****Red**

**Eye Color:****Dark Emerald **

**Height:****5'9**

**Posture:****Casual yet playful**

**Body:****Muscular**

**Personality: Serious and caring**

**Name: Aqua Marina**

**Age: 25**

**Description:**

**Hair Color:****Blue**

**Eye Color:****Dark Emerald **

**Height:****5'10**

**Posture:****Loose and athlete**

**Body:****Thin**

**Personality: Silent and active**

**Name: Jason Chistopher**

**Age: 25**

**Hair Color:****Blond**

**Eye Color:****Blue **

**Height:****6'0**

**Posture:****Relaxed athlete**

**Body:****Muscular**

**Personality: Cheerfully and mysterious**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't Updated for so long but the class I am taking requires me to spend time studying for the High School regions even though I am in 8th grade. I am proud to say my time away hasn't completely been wasted. My computer is still messed up however I have found time to go to the library and post this. I am in media, fashion, after school tutoring and probably more things. I stay after school until 6 everyday then come home and do homework. I have published some poetry on fiction press while I was off and I am working on publishing a book that I am writing called Untold Truths. I am so far passing all my classes and I think this is an okay chapter. Please read and review and if you know some good publishing company's let me know. I have also decided to cancel the contest and to only add one main character instead of the thirteen I intended to do. Enjoy**

**Also thanks to all the people who have reviewed any of my work no matter if it is fiction press or fanfiction. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin but I do own Amber, Aqua and Alexandra.**

The sun was just above the highest hill when Robin had awoke. Her honey colored hair rested on her shoulders as she lifted from her bed. **_The students will be coming today…I so don't feel like getting up._** Robin lifted her nude body and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. By the time Robin was dressed and headed for breakfast everyone else had been up and running.

"Good Morning," Robin said as she entered the half crowed cafatria. There were already 75 people there all staring at her as if she had disappeared.

"Everyone this you fire, water, time, earth, mind and resistance teacher Robin. Amber will be teaching the same with her as well because there is about 220 students here those crafts." Robin bowed her head slightly and made her way to sit by Amon. As soon as she took her seat voices zoomed through the area once more and new once as more witches continued to arrive.

"So how did you sleep Robin?", Aqua said as she finished the last sip of her coffee. Robin looked at Aqua with a death glare and quickly placed her head on the table.

"That great huh just what until training starts sleep would feel so far from you mind." Aqua stated as she removed herself from the table and greeted the incoming light students. Amon stared at Robin for a few moments before he begin to comfort her. Robin looked up from the table and kissed Amon on the cheack before placing her head onto the table once more. **_Why am I feeling so sick? This headache just won't go away…What…What about that dream? Am I suppose to listen to my dreams once more? But last time I almost lost Amon…can I risk it?_**

_**Robin's Dream**_

"Mister…Mister please wait for me I don't wanna stay here alone. Mister please!

The man stopped and turned to young Robin. He wore nothing but white and his eyes were ice blue that heat would never be able to melt. He turned his head to the small figure and then his whole body. A tear fell down the young man's face as he gave Robin a hearty smile.

"Mister why are you crying? Can I come with you?", Robin approached the man with no hesistation and hugged his hip for she wasn't able to reach any higher. The blonde headed man looked down at Robin and swept her off into his arms.

"What is your name young one?"

"My name is Robin and I am eleven years old, who are you?"

"Robin is your name what a pretty name it is. My name is Jason Christopher and I will be delighted if you came with me. However you can't just yet you must wait for your 20th year of life after Halloween."

"Why must I wait so long?"

"You will see Robin for you are the future."

"The future? What do you mean Jason?"

"You will find out later Robin you must go now to Amber for she is waiting for you to awake."

"Amber…Amber Flame…I haven't seen her since I was seven…"

The man nodded and continued to hug Robin longer.

"Will you be back for me?" Robin asked as she was gently placed in front of him.

"Of course," Jason said as he disappeared into thin air.

"Bye Jason," Robin said as she made her way back into the noisy crowd that had begun to build.

_**End dream **_

"Robin…Robin…Robin…Oh my god I think she is in tack mode. Aqua get the ice crystals NOW," Amber yelled as she comforted Robin and placed her body down. The students were now all quiet all staring at their fallen teacher on the floor. Amon had been holding Robin as Amber prepared her for her revival.

"Amber what is wrong with Robin?" Amon asked as he stood lifting Robin's stifft body with him. Before Amber could answer a circle of purple and white fog circled Robin and lifted her up. The students broke out into conversations into what was going on. Even Amber, Aqua and Amon could not explain what was going on.

"Excuse me…Excuse me Amber I think your name was my name is Alexandra and I wanna know what is going on is this part of a lesson or what…" The student muttered in agreement as they all kept their eyes on the floating body. Just as if things were to get more odd Robin suddenly woke and fell to the hard floor beneath her.

"Oww my head. I feel so weak and my stomache." Robin complained as the dream replayed over in her head. No one moved let allow breathe for all eyes were on her. It took a while before anyone had realized where Robin was. Robin lifted herself from the ground and the mist that had surrounded her was now gone leaving no trace.

"Robin," Amon said just under a whisper.

"Amber what is wrong why is everyone staring at me and why do I feel so miserable?"

"Robin" Amber began as she sat on a near by chair." Robin you were in tack mode…"

"Tack mode?"

"It is when you are stuck in another reality, dimension or dream." Alexandra said as she handed Robin some ice crystals. "Eat them they will cool your nerves. Robin took the crystals and her body began to tremble and settle.

"That was the most serious case of tack I have seen…Robin…you could have died right here with your eyes open," Amber said as she stood up for Amon to sit and comfort Robin.

"Tonight you are to stay with me okay robin I think that boost has infected your system greatly," Amon stood and signaled the students to go to their dorms. The dreams rushed through Robin's mind once more. Pain and despair filled her expression as she went to Amon's room.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't I seriously am sorry. I can't wait to update and thanks to sparky16 who and others who have kept me going if I thought I wouldn't write anymore. Update soon promise!

**healing and revival-Aqua**

**light, love-Amon**

**earth, mind and resistance-amber**


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter done hip hip hooray I am so glad. The librarian reads my fiction press and fan fiction so she allows me an extra half hour on the computer. I type the chapters at home and upload them at the library and hopefully get a chance to read some of my reviewer's writings and think of other stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be working on the others along with these.

Amber… I knew I heard of that name somewhere…She was my friend…she protected me and brought me to Jason. Jason he was…he was…he is Alexandra's brother but why am I having this dream. Jason wasn't he…wasn't he called the angel of all saviors. My head…I feel so tired…Jason…Christopher he is Amber's husband but why am I the future…is it because I am eve…is it because I now possess all crafts…Jason I am waiting…

"Robin…Robin please wake up?" the crying Amon pleaded as he kissed her lips over and over. Amon had already woken up Amber and Aqua and the three surrounded the bed.

"This isn't good she has been like this for a week now she has yet to wake. Amon should we give her anymore ice crystals?" Aqua asked just under her breath.

"No, it hasn't worked all week and I think her system is just ignoring the antidote."

"Amon we must do something for the students have all arrived, Robin still needs some training and she is very ill. I fear that this is contagious. The students are becoming sick with worry for her and you Amon." Amber whispered as she placed her hand on Robin's feverish head. The room remained quiet until the three had to go downstairs and greet the students.

Downstairs

"May I have everyone's attention please," Aqua yelled as she scanned over the meeting room. The students grew quiet as all eyes were on Aqua. "We will begin classes Monday despite Robin still being greatly ill I think we should still continue on and maybe even teach you more then we had in mind. Maybe we can even have a few parties and such later before the battle. The last two weeks will mainly be relaxing and getting to hang out as well a learning section which well teach us our enemy coming up and possible strategies and stuff we will use. Any questions?"

Alexandra stood up from her seat and proceeded to ask Aqua a question." Robin you say she is still ill is there anything we can do? She is one of teachers." Before Amber or Aqua could answer a force began to push the against the heavy metal door. The room was still and silent as Robin made her way down the steps of the meeting seats in a white dress. Her white dress was different from her usual wore robe of black. Robin noticed all eyes on her but she continued to ignore the glares and took a seat next to Alexandra in the student section. "Alexandra how is your brother Jason?" Robin smiled and crossed her legs and held her head back for a few moments waiting for a response. None came. "Alexandra how is he?"

This time Alexandra replied she was still in shock for her teacher's wealth in health and ease. "I haven't seen or spoke to Jason for about ten years now why do you ask?" Amon who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs walked rapidly up to Robin and placed a long gentle kiss on her lips. Sighs and awe's filled the building and Amber and Aqua declared that the meeting was over. The students fled the room and headed for the cafeteria. Alexandra left moments later and Amon continued to embrace Robin. "Well see you to love birds later," Amber cheered as she left with Aqua to catch up with the students.

"Amon…Amon…I love you." Robin said as a tear fell down her cheek. She stood up and sat in Amon's lap.

"Robin I love you so much…what has been going on lately…has been weird and scary. Each night Robin I thought I would find you dead or that it was more serious. I was scared Robin. I was scared. Amon crashed his lips once more on Robin's and lend on her head.

"Amon I am sorry, I have been having these dreams lately that may be tied to my past and Amber. Amon-"

"What dreams Robin?" Amon said now looking straight in the eyes of Robin.

"…"

"Robin? Please answer me if not say something!" Amon looked at Robin once more and noted her white dress.

"You must be ready to wed for I thought you color was black," He laughed a cheery one and place a kiss on top of her head. Robin smiled and snuggled into Amon's chest.

"Amon…"

"Yeah Robin…"

"I…I want to get married before the day of resurrection and rebirth. Maybe even in front of our students right her and we can send Karasuma and the others an invitation." Amon looked at Robin and started to lift her fragile body and held her in his arms once more but with more force.

"Of course we can get married before then Robin. I will start sending them later today."

"Amon I love you so much words can not describe how much you have changed me and made me more stronger." Amon smiled.

"Alexandra the mind and fire student…her brother, Jason is in my dreams but it isn't a dream more like a memory separate for my convent days. Almost like I had two lives at once. I needed to ask Amber, Amon." Amon looked into her eyes and kissed her gently and greedily.

Robin placed her hand on Amon's head and the visions began to fill his head. A loud scream echoed throughout the room and the room only.

"Robin…" Amon said as he said as he grabbed her hand and held it to his heart.

"I must speak to Jason now Amon…" and Robin one again fell conscious into tack mode.

"AMBER AND AQUA COME QUICK SHE IS IN TACK MODE AGAIN," Amon yelled as he held her in his arms and ran up the stairs.

In Robin's head

The eleven-year-old Robin continued to walk the dark alleyway in which she met Jason. "Robin I told you we will met once more," Jason said as he appeared out of the dark alley. Jason appeared in front of Robin and kissed her cheek briefly.

"So you're married to Amon huh I sort of expected that. Robin sorry I have been putting you in tack mode lately but can't communicate with you during day yet. Oh yeah tell Alexandra I said hello and I am doing well."

Robin nodded her head and walked forward towards Jason and hugged him once more.

To be continued…

Please read and review


	13. Chapter 13

Here is another chapter I hope you enjoy and please read and review your opinion counts. Enjoy the chapter

"What is it that you must tell me Jason?"

"Well Robin you must know already that I am the angel of all saviors correct." Robin nodded her head as Jason's wings unfolded and surrounded Robin and him.

"Before the battle begins Robin…Amon, Amber, Aqua and all the students must put their blood in a cup and do a bonding share similar to what you did to receive your powers. By this bondage all the students will have the powers you do until the blooded of the demon's puppet leaves all the corrupt witches. No words are needed but there is one more thing you must do and that is open you mind and visions in the process. This leaves you open but in the end it is all worth it." Jason said as he held onto Robin and painted a picture on the wall.

"Jason when can I met you in reality?" Jason frowned and stared at the young Robin.

"Young Robin have you not yet learned that this is a reality just different from which you are use to. Robin for you both these worlds and others are home and allies willing to help with anything. If you mean in the dimension you seemed a custom to then yes in fact you will met me at your wedding in a few weeks. I shall met you soon… Robin you must return to Amon. Tell Alexandra to take care and you have only been in tack for about 10 minutes so don't worry much. Bye Robin." Jason disappeared from Robin's sight and she felt herself being sucked into a distant light.

Back in Reality

Robin woke up in her room surrounded by rose petals and scented candles of Vanilla could be smelt throughout the room. Her body was covered in Black silks covers yet attached to her body that had once worn white was now in black. A knock could be heard echoing through the halls but it wasn't on Robins door. Robin stood and walked to the door and placed her ears against it. It was Amon… and he was talking to amber.

Outside the door:

"Amber what is going on? Is this all happening because of the battle? Robin…Whenever she wakes from tack mode she mentions some guy named Jason and talks to Alexandra and then is back in tack mode."

"Jason…Jason Christopher?"

"I assume so."

"Jason Christopher is Alexandra's brother and my husband. I haven't heard from him since we married and that has been 7 years ago. Jason is the one we should be calling for help for he has powers behind this world and our mind. Robin may be going into tack mode because he wants to speak with her and transfer some of his powers to her. If she receives anymore power then we can definitely say that completing Asia and North America will be easy." Amber said looked up and down the hallway.

"Amon lets talk in my Room," the door closed behind Amon as he walked inside Amber's room.

Inside with Robin

The talking had stop but only after a few moments Amon had entered Ambers room. whispers could be heard but none could be deciphered. Robin stood away from the door and laid on her black silk sheets. Her hair was loose and her eyes were once again closed for Robin felt the need to sleep. Let she didn't her eyes remained wide pondering the words of Jason and Amber. If I alone can stop Asia and North America probably with Jason's powers and mine then the students and I…we…we will win the battle. How should I divide the 554 people into the entire world? I am eve…I am the future…I understand now…my plan…what should my plan be? I have to train all these young witches to defeat higher levels. I know but it must wait…at least for now. My wedding first, the exchange second and finally saving the world. Robin stood up and walked outside into the hallway and began her way down the thousands of stairs,

With Aqua

Aqua had just finished cleaning the dining room so to speak and the kitchen. Aqua closed her eyes for what seemed like a second but was an hour. As her eyes fluttered open she realized she wasn't alone. Without a slight twitch of her head she scanned the room and found Alexandra reading a book behind her.

"Good Evening Alexandra how are you?" Amber asked as she stood and stretched.

"Pretty well Aqua and you?"

"Same"

"Aqua, how is Robin doing? I know it was only a few minutes ago maybe an hour or so however she has been greatly sick yet so happy."

"…"

"Aqua?"

"I can't answer that Alexandra even if I knew for I have no clue myself I think she is going through a power overload since most of her powers are becoming permeate."

"She as spoken to my brother Jason…"

"Jason Christopher?"

"Yes do you know my brother?"

"He is quite of a gentlemen I believe he is married to Amber."

"If he is married to Amber I would know nothing of it since I haven't heard from him in ten years or so. When did they marry?

"From what I Amber have told me the farthest I know is about 5 years or so.""

The room was quiet for a while but the students coming down for the daily meeting quickly drowned the deadly silence out. Alexandra rose from the chair and went to the meeting room with the others.

In the meeting room

Amber and Amon arrived less than a minute after all the students entered the meeting room. Amon and Amber's talk was short and brief so much so his entering her room was not needed.

"Today we will speak of anything you want to except Robin's illness!" Amon stated as his cold eyes placed themselves on all of the students.

"How are we to be divided into the different sessions of the world with few of us and so much land to cover?" Alexandra called out.

"I can answer that!" Robin said as she stood from the dark corner and made her down the steps in now a red dress only up to her knee much different from the black the had once been stowed upon her. Robin made her way to the stage and took the microphone from Amon's hands. Her eyes were worn and tired as if she had just finished walking miles of empty land to find a never exscinding fortune.

"I have came to the conclusion of a new plan with the help of my Jason Christopher another one of your teachers who will show up in two weeks or so…until then this is the plan…

I am so not tired of writing but heck why not leave you with a little cliffy. Please read and review because you opinions do matter. Flames are welcomed but please be gentle. Once again thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing especially my first reviewer Sparky 16. Hey if you don't like my fan fiction try out my fiction press. My name at fiction press is the same as this one. Post more later


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: This Chapter is extremely Short and for that I would like to eplogsy especially since I haven't updated for almost 7 months. School, writing contest, my site and other factors have prevented me from typing this story…I have had so many other ideas for others and very little for this. I have had writers block but with one review it came all flooding back so thanks reviewers. Enjoy this chapter and please read and review!

Everyone focused they're attention on Robin as she opened her mouth to speak of the new plan.

"The most powerful of us all is Amber, Aqua, Amon, Jason, Alexandra and Myself…so here is the plan. Aqua and Amon will go to Asia and be stationed in China, Jason will be in Chad which is found in Africa, Alexandra in Australia and Myself in Mexico since it boarders South and North America and Amber in Germany. That way we are all separated out in every single continent. Each of the people will bring their students there before the last week of training to locate the main radio station in that area or country. If you all summon some of your craft and transfer it into the music it will give witches anti power enough for about a month to a year. We can not use all our power because after that at midnight exactly we must all be here in this school in the auditorium so we can send more power enforcement together and with Amber's spells we can double the strength and effect" Robin pointed the multiple positions on the map and took a quick breathe.

"How do you suggest we get into contact with each other if anything is to go wrong?" Amon asked dully as he leaned back into the chair.

"Telepathy…"

"Not all of us know that…"

"Well gives us more to learn then," Robin turned towards the door and turned the knob quickly. Alexandra fell into the room and landed by Aqua's feet.

"Sorry I was snooping. I just wanted to see if you was okay and then the others didn't know so- Robin placed her finger to Alexandra's lips to silence her and lifted her from the ground.

"It is okay Alexandra, I am glad you're here. I need you to tell all the students there will be a meeting at 4 pm-" Robin was cut of by Alexandra's complaining.

"Are you crazy all 70 to 80 floors why not each teacher do it! That is so many people to tell in only…"Alexandra check her mind watch and ran out the room telling students in the hall brieftly before running once more.

"That girl…"Robin said as she went back to the current meeting,

Later on in the day

Robin entered her room after just parting from her discussion with the students on the plan ahead. As soon as her door was close a spark of fire lit nearby her bed. "Who are you and what you doing here?" Robin asked before turning around. The figure simply canceled out the additional fire Robin had been casting upon it and walked towards the still figure that was Robin/ With a swift move the intruder was on the ground looking up at the ceiling and Robin's face.

"You would look much better on the bottom don't you think Robin," he said as he lifted himself from the two's current position. Robin blushed furiously as she took one more glance at the figure. It was Jason Christopher.

"Do your sister know you're here?"

"That is so cold Robin…No hi or how are you feeling today?" Jason said as he gave a toothy grin to Robin.

"Hello Jason…Does your sister know you're here?" Robin said as she began to make her way to her vanity table.

"Yes she does Robin. I have been here since this morning."

"So I am assuming you know the plan."

"Correct."

"Your in my room because…"

"I have a closer connection with you than anyone else here even Alexandra.' That shut Robin up. The air was deadly silent for a few moments before Jason began to speak once more but now in his serious tone. The same tone from Robin's dreams.

"Robin, why is your heart so warm but you so cold?" Jason placed his arms around her waist and lifted her towards the bed.

"cold…what do you mean?" Robin whispered with a loud yawn following closely behind.

"During that meeting you were flawless, everything had a backup and the back up and a backup but when I came you seemed annoyed. The no hello the direct conversation as if we were never friends…"Jason looked at Robin once more. She was smiling not a happy smile nor a sad but a smile.

"I am just scared and nervous that's all."

"More than you will be at your wedding I am assuming."

"Who told you I was getting married?"

"Amber and Aqua. Plus have you forgot I am your little Guardian Angel." Jason placed a kiss on Robin's cheek as Robin fell into a peaceful slumber.

Authors Note: I was going over the chapters and I realized all the grammer mistakes I made so I will fix them as soon as possible. Once again sorry for not updating in a while and please read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

SORRY EVERYONE BUT I GIVE UP WRITING FANFICTIONS ANYWAY.ALL THE STORIES HAVE WRITTEN WILL BE EDITED AND UPDATED BY AATIYAH MY COUSIN.SHE SEEMS TO HAVE MORE OF A LOVE OF IT THAN ME.I ALSO GIVE HER ALL OF MY CUSTOM MADE CHARACTERS.IN FACT I HAVE JUST RECEIVED A LETTER FROM HER AND SHE WILL BE POSTING THE ENDING TO ALL OF MY STORIES BEFORE AUGUST. IF THE STORY IS NOT LABELED THE FOLLOWING THEN IT IS AATIYAH'S STORY.

MOON'S CALL

LOVE,LOST AND BETRAYLE

WORLD WAR 3

FLAMELESS TIMES

EVERYTHING ELSE IS HER OWN! SORRY TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS BUT I CANNOT FIND TIME ANYMORE TO WRITE!GOOD BYE


End file.
